Chronicles of Crow Redux
by LucidNightshade
Summary: Betrayed as a child, Crow seeks out a quest of revenge and reclamation to finally bring peace to his mind and soul.
1. Chapter 1

This is a redux of a story i wrote long ago, updates may be slow but rest assured theyre coming. feedback and stuff greatly appreciated

* * *

The sun rose, the morning dew evaporating into a fine mist across the valley. Crow slowly stretched, keeping his eyes on the nearby camp. He had been following his target for three weeks, hoping he would be led to the man whom Crow hoped had information on his brother, Raven. He watched as the guards changed shifts, and the inhabitants of the camp slowly came to life. Even as the small camp embedded in the cliffside started to bustle with morning activity, Crow kept his main focus on the large, ornate building with the royal insignia. He was sure Elizah was here, he could feel it in his bones.

About an hour of waiting, with Crow minding his surroundings, and there was no activity in or near the palace. Although he was safe, Crow could not help but feel a sense of uneasiness. He began to survey the area, taking care to make mental notes of guard positions, guard weaponry, choke points, and of course the 'others'. 'Others' are human, and sometimes non-human, lifeforms that possess abilities the normal person could not achieve. More specifically, an 'other', is a person with magical abilities.

Magic was first discovered about a century ago, with its teaching being limited to a select few, but as time progressed, more and more people began showing signs of magical prowess, along with more powerful incantations. Today people who are accomplished Magi are a threat greater than most, and thus are the first targets one must focus on.

Crow continued his survey, and as he was searching for possible bowmen hiding spots, he caught movement in his peripheral near the palace, two people were emerging, and the pain in his bones grew. One of the figures was a Magi, and a powerful one at that.

"Great..." Crow belated, "That could make this complicated... If not interesting." As the Magi shook the other figures hand, Crow noticed a particular item slung across the Mage's back that froze him solid. A dragon longsword. Crow only knew of one person to carry such a destructive and rare weapon, Malachai. Crow smiled, Elizah was here, for Malachai was the only bodyguard Elizah trusted. He also knew this would be a tough fight ahead, for Malachai has never been defeated in battle, and is also a wanted man for the mass murder of the citizens of Falador. 200 souls killed with one strike, a strike in which the dragon longsword glowed bright and singed the air around it. A fateful day nobody who survived would ever forget, Crow absentmindedly rubbed the scar across his chest.

"One day I will have the chance... to avenge all 200 of the innocent people you killed..." Crow began, "Innocent people that were killed, because of me." He stood, gathered his gear , and started walking towards the encampment. "But that day is not today, as I have other business to attend to, and I have a bigger purpose at hand."

Crow strode to the town, the guards giving him a grunt nod as the glanced over him for weapons. He continued to trek towards the palace, slowing to identify possible escape routes. He sighed to himself, he doubted he would survive long enough to use one if it came down to a fight. He reached the palace steps and looked up towards the doors. Two heavily armed guards barricaded the entrance, and more were running patrols across the courtyard. Crow took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." Crow started walking up the steps slowly, so as to not attract unnecessary attention. To the average eye Crow looked nothing more than a peasant on a regular day, but the trained eyes of Elizahs elite guards noticed Crow for what he was, and quickly formed a ring around him.

"HALT Mage!" began their captain, "what business do you have at the palace? Speak quickly, or my men will tear you limb from limb." Crow answered quickly, and calmly.

"I have intentions of speaking to your leader, Elizah Crane, about personal matters that only he and I are informed upon."

"If that is your true intention, then you must hand over your runes."

"I have no runes in my possession." Crow stated.

"I can sense both blood and mind runes on your person, either hand them over, or you will be exhumed forcibly" The captain was good, nobody had ever been able to sense the actual runes Crow was carrying before.

"Very well." Crow handed over the runes to the guard reluctantly, knowing he was now powerless against an attack. The guards lowered their weapons and allowed Crow to pass. He opened the double doors and was greeting by the booming voice of Elizah.

"You know, I was just saying to Malachai how wonderful a surprise it would be if you were to show up upon my doorstep. Come in, don't be shy, I'm sure we have much to discuss." Crow cautiously walked forward, wary of an ambush. He was surprised to see he was alone with Malachai and Elizah. Something was out of place, but Crow couldn't put his finger on it. He stopped with cautiousness.

"What's wrong Crow? You seem disturbed. Perhaps you should RELAX!" A searing pain wrapped around Crow's arms and legs like vines, and we was bound to the ground, unable to move. He was ashamed of having let himself fall into a trap like this, but something wasn't right. The spell didn't come from Malachai, in fact, Malachai hadn't moved a muscle since Crow entered. It was almost as if...

"I know what your thinking Crow, and yes Malachai is also under my spell. You see I have become an accomplished mage myself, and I am rather liking the power." Elizah walked around Malachai, running his hands over his body, as if he were inspecting a piece of furniture. "The problem I face, is that my power is, limited. This cannot do." Crow struggled against the binds, desperate to free himself. He kept thinking something is about to go wrong, and he wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"Resistance is futile, young Crow, and your right. Something terrible is about to happen. Terrible for you, amazing for me." Crow stared at Elizah, confused. How did Elizah know what Crow was thinking? "To answer your question, Crow, I have gained the ability to read ones mind. One of the many new things I can do, thanks to your brother. He came to visit me several days ago, warning me of your arrival, saying I need to ready myself. He gave me a little help in that department..."

Elizah withdrew a small knife, tore off Malachai's shirt, and began carving a pentagram. Crow instantly recognized the illustration. It was the same one that appeared just before Malachai killed those people in Falador, and the same as his brother used the day he betrayed his village. Crow began frantically trying to escape, knowing what was coming, but eventually gave in to the impending disaster.

"Yes Crow, your brother taught me his secret technique, and along with it the ability to draw ones own magic power into my own body. He taught me this in hopes of dispatching you, a task I will thoroughly enjoy completing." With that, he thrust his palm into the center of the pentagram, blinding Crow with a white light accompanied by Malachai's screams as his soul left his body. As the light faded a new one grew, a much darker, sinister light emanating from Elizah's body.

"I am feeling generous today Crow," Elizah's voice now had a deeper, demonic tone to it. " I will allow you to retrieve your runes, so you do not bore me as I kill you." Crows satchel of runes appeared in front of him and his bonds released him. He picked it up and quickly dived out of the way of a massive fireball Elizah had conjured. The floor where Crow had been two seconds before was gone, nothing left but a crater of molten rock. He barely had time to catch his breath before another wave of fire came hurtling towards him.

Crow dodged a second time, this time his clothes caught fire. He was put on the defensive, dodging and rolling unable to launch a successful counter. Elizah chuckled as he watched Crow skate around the palace, dodging his attacks.

"Practicing your dance move are we Crow? At this point it seems as if your should find a new hobby!" Crow dove behind a pillar, panting and desperately searching for a weakness.

"I've gotta do something," he said to himself, " If I don't do something quick this guys gonna rip me apart before I even have a chance to retaliate." He kept thinking of ways to break Elizahs line of sight, but every hiding place Crow found was temporary, as not long after he took cover, it was melted by another of Elizah's Fire waves. Crow had fought powerful Magi before, but this was something else. It was as if someone, or some_thing_ had taken over Elizahs body. Crows gaze glanced at Malachai's body. The pentagram was... glowing... Crow hurled a quick water bolt at Elizah hoping to distract him long enough to investigate the pentagram. The spell merely made Elizah flinch.

"That puny pinprick spell was the best you got? I thought you were stronger little baby mage." Elizah laughed and sent another fire wave at Crow, realizing too late where he was standing. Crow quickly dove away as the fire wave eveloped Malachai's body and the pentagram with it. Elizah howled with rage. "You _impudent_ little cockroach you! You have interrupted my transformation!" Crow smiled.

"Next time look before you throw blunderhead." Elizah howled and charged Crow headlong, bloodlust clouding his vision. Crow side-stepped just barely avoiding the onslaught. As Elizah screamed with rage the entire building shook. Rocks and debris began lifting off the ground as Elizah began to slowly glow bright red. Crow realized he could not defeat what was about to happen, turned tail, and ran as fast as he could away from Elizah.

"You cannot defeat me Crow, I am too powerful for you! And I shall make you, and everyone in the village, pay for your ignorance!" The ground beneath Crow's feet began to melt, and people in the village started to scream and point into the sky. As the mushy ground prevented Crow from running further, he turned and glanced towards the sky. As he stared he froze in fear. A massive ball of fire, so large it blocked out the view of anything else, was hurtling towards him and the village. Crow only saw the ball for a few seconds, wondering how such a thing was possible, then a intense wave of heat overcame him. And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is the same as my original story, however i changed something and it didn't feel right to me. so this is now the official story and will be updating this redux thread instead of the other so that its feels right with me :P reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 1

The secret that unleashed the Fury

Crow awoke screaming for the fifth time that week. His dreams of late were scary, nonetheless confusing for a child of 9 years. He buried his face in his trembling hands as his mother barged through the door, father close behind longsword at the ready. Upon entering the room, however, his father resumed his usual scowl at being woke for another nightmare.

"Aren't you a little old to be having these nightmares boy?" Heraldo, the boy's father, had a rough, deep voice. His current irritation made this voice even more so intimidating.

"Heraldo, Silence!" Crow's mother, Alma came to his defense, "You still have nightmares too you know."

"Yes, but I don't scream bloody murder causing everyone to panic."

"No, but you DO come snivelling into my arms like a harmless teddy bear hon." Heraldo said nothing more after that statement. He grunted and returned to bed, mumbling under his breath the entire way. Alma turned to Crow with the most sympathetic look a mother could ever give.

"Tell me, why do you have all these nightmares lately?"

Crow could not hope to know where to begin, because to him they felt so real... as if he were there. All of his nightmares have been the same, all about his brother Raven. Raven was a sweet, caring, and helpful young man, however his actions of late have caused some concern among the family. The council elders have noticed as well, thus causing Crow's family grief. To make matters worse, Crow's dreams seemed to have a warning, as if some unseen force was attempting to tell Crow that these visions were not just dreams. Somehow he had the feeling that these dreams are warning of an event to come, which frightens him even more. These dreams show him exploring an old gold cave just to the east of town, and upon entering the cave he notices directional markings that were made recently. He goes deeper into the cave and then in the darkness a figure, his brother Raven, came into focus, and then Crow's vision goes red and a gut wrenching pain washes over him, as if someone were twisting a double-edged blade inside his torso, all the while listening to his brother's hysterical cackling. It was so livid Crow believed it was Pheonix inflicting his pain, all the while thoroughly enjoying it, as if it were his brothers sole purpose to murder and destroy.

As Crow's mother looked pleadingly toward him, he gave her the same answer as the last time. He could not dare stress her more than she already is, and hearing this dream about his brother would rip her apart.

"It's ok mother, just another childish nightmare, go on back to bed." Alma looked disappointed, maybe even a little irritated, but she respected the wishes of her children and went back to her room. Crow exhaled slowly, contemplating this last dream. It was more descriptive this time, and the pain was worse, it seemed like it was trying to tell him that time was running out. As he tumbled the latter thought through his mind, he decided to follow his instincts. Something was wrong and he could no longer run away from it. He lay back down in his straw mat, setting his mind to one thing. The next morning he would investigate the cave.

The sun rose, gently warming the tiny village of Krenah-tine, and Crow awoke abruptly, as if somebody threw him into a pond. He teased his curiousity and stumbled to Pheonix's room, to discover that he was already gone. Somewhat more tense now, he strode into the kitchen to greet his mother and was relieved to see Pheonix already scarfing down the morning scones. As soon as Crow pulled himself to his place at the table, his brother finished abruptly, and dashed out of the kitchen, yelling as he went.

"Got a lot of work to do mom! See you at dinner!" And with that he was gone. Crow could tell his mother disapproved and this made him nervous all over again.

Where could he be in such a rush to? Crow pondered this as he watched his mother, who was obviously wondering the same. His mother's worried expression made Crow's gut tingle, a feeling Crow only gets when something is about to go horribly wrong. He had had this feeling once before, right before his father came in beaten and scarred, stating that they had won the fight with the rebels, but had lost our leader in the process. With this in mind, Crow absentmindedly gulped his food down, thinking of what to bring with him in his journey to the abandoned gold mine.

After breakfast Crow scurried to his room and donned his pack and threw in some extra scones, a flask of water, and his dagger. The town forbade weapons except or the soldiers, but daggers were permitted to those venturing outside the towns borders. Crow went out the door, found his mother in the garden, and told her of his plans that day.

"Hello mother."

"Well good morning Crow, you have any more nightmares last night?"

"No, but I feel that to stop them altogether I need to leave town." At this remark her face became very grave.

"Crow, you know how I feel about you leaving town without Raven." Crow flinched ever so slightly at his brother's name, but nodded off his mother's inquisitive look. She sighed, "So where do you plan on going anyway?"

"Just to the old gold mine right outside town, my dreams keep bringing me there, so I figured I would go and face whatever it is I fear there." Alma seemed to relax at the mention of the mine

"That's alright then dear, your brother is supposed to be in that area today anyway." Crow grew even more tense at this, since now two parts of his dream were to be seen that day, in the same place. Crow shrugged it off and forced his frozen muscles to start the trek towards the cave. He passed most of the villagers, who seemed to have a sense of fear on their breath. This began to frighten Crow, as he never knew his countrymen to be afraid of anything. He trekked on, bringing himself to believe he was hallucinating and his fear would drive him insane soon. After about an hour he reached the gates and the border guard stepped out in front of him, face grim.

"Halt young Crow, I must warn you that the elders advise that nobody be outside of the town today."

"But sir, I must reach the mine just outside, I have had nightmares of late and seek to face my fear and eliminate the dreams." The seasoned guard let alarm show on his facial features for a millisecond, but it was enough for Crow to see. Something wasn't right, Crow knew Aldrick, and in his thirty years of service to this village, never once had Crow seen fear in this man's eyes. Every instinct and muscle screamed at Crow to return home and hide underneath his covers, however his curiosity and his determination eventually got the better of him and he continued his plea. "Please Aldrick, I promise to be 200% aware of my surroundings, and besides my brother is near the cave already anyway."

Aldrick may as well have been slapped in the face to explain the look he gave Crow just then.

"Alright... I guess if you must you can pass. But only if you are armed." Crow showed the guard his dagger, and Aldrick nodded. "Take my horn Crow, just in case you do find yourself biting off more than you can chew, I will come to your aid."

Crow took the mans horn, and then Aldrick stepped aside allowing him to pass into the forest. Crow walked to a clearing about 30 minutes away from the village, taking care not to breath too loudly or not to trample anything that might make sudden or loud noises. Once he reached the clearing, he took his flask and three scones out of his pack and nibbled on them, keeping a wary eye out for any signs of foreign movement or sounds. He sat there for a good hour before he heard a faint scream. It was an odd scream, very gruff and distant, and Crow could have sworn it sounded like goblin-speech, but there have not been goblins seen in 50 years in this part of the country. Crow tuned his ears towards the sound, but it was gone. He rose, having dawdled for too long, and resumed his journey towards the cave. Thirty minutes of walking and jogging had past and Crow heard no further sounds. He finally arrived at the cave a little after mid-day and stood frozen. He finally took a slow, deep breath and walked into the cave.

Crow began to recall his dreams to find his way, at the same time hoping he did not find what he was looking for. He had begun to hope his dreams were just that, dreams, when he stumbled across the marking pointing the way through the maze of caverns. He slowed his pace and cautiously followed the little etched arrows leading deeper into the cave. He spent well near an hour tracking those markings when he heard faint voices. At the end of this passageway was an opening into a large cavern. As Crow neared the opening the voices grew louder, but were still uninterpretable. He inch into the dank, wet cavern and followed the voices to an alcove that was lit by several torches. He peered around the corner, and upon discovering nobody inched forward. Another few feet Crow froze solid. A bloodcurdling screech echoed the chamber, exactly the same as he heard in the forest clearing. The voice that followed chilled Crow through to the bone. I was his brother, Raven.

"Now, for the last time Ulgag, WHERE is the holy relic?"

"I will never tell skinny, scrawny, human where relic is. That be property of Big High War God and youse humans can not touch it. Big High War God hate humanses. We spit on your kind and your machines. Chosen commander will come and then youse will be extinct! HAHAHAHA-glurg-gurgle-EEEEEEEEEEE!" The goblin's scream once again echoed through the cave and Crow covered his eyes and ears in fear.

"Not the answer I wanted Ulgag, so sorry that it will be the last decision you will ever make." Crow peered around the corner and watched as Raven held the goblin by the throat, and Ulgag began laughing.

"Good! Death just brings youse humanses one step closer to being cleaned and extinct! I go and be reborn as one stronger so I cans find you and rip you limb from limb pathetic human!" Raven's eyes glared and he retracted his arm from Ulgags throat, and in one quick motion, thrust his hand into the goblin's chest. Ulgag had no chance to scream as his heart exploded and a thin white mist poured out of his agape mouth and eyes. Crow stared in horror as Raven began to cackle exactly as he did in Crow's dreams. He turned and ran, and heard his brother call out after him.

"I know you were here! And you cannot run away from FATE!"


End file.
